


feel the poison set in

by uncomfytheo



Series: SKZ Drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are idols, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, and Minho was a backup dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncomfytheo/pseuds/uncomfytheo
Summary: And maybe he should’ve said no. But he saw the way his hands shook, and he knew that walking away would mean destroying something he could never let go of in the first place.





	feel the poison set in

**Author's Note:**

> “already gone” - sleeping at last

Jisung was sure that he was flying. The high he’d gotten from the performance was lifting him off his feet, and he was soaring through Seoul’s sky.

His feet were tapping against the floor of the car. On his right Chan was practically vibrating from excitement, while Changbin to his left apparently never left the stage, still talking at top speed, probably leaving his boyfriend Felix lost on the other side of the phone.

“That was fucking awesome,” he heard Chan mutter under his breath for what had to be the tenth time that night, but Jisung had to agree.

It was the first concert for their comeback- 3racha’s _first_ comeback since debut- and they blew it out of the water. Their dancing was on point, they rapped without missing a beat, and best of all, the crowd seemed to love it. All of their hopes for the night had been wrapped and handed to them in a pretty little box, and it was too hard to believe it even happened.

Their manager was taking them out to the club Chan had requested to celebrate, all on him, which meant they were going to drink out of their minds.

He knew he was going to regret it in the morning, but Jisung figured they deserved it. This was the first time he felt genuinely happy in four months, so if he had the chance to get wasted, then he was going to get wasted.

As their van pulled up to the back, their manager wanting them to avoid the crowd of the front, he jabbed his fingernails into his hand, drawing in a breath and ignoring Chan giving him a concerned glance. Tonight wasn’t about what happened before- tonight was about _tonight,_ and nothing else.

And it was.

For a little while.

He was sitting at the bar, only halfway into his first drink since he wanted to watch Chan and Changbin get shitfaced before he followed suit, when he felt someone slide into the seat next to him. 

Jisung turned to get a good look at them and was met with those brown eyes and honeyed skin and dark eyelashes he’d been caught staring at a hundred times and _what are you doing here tonight was supposed to be perfect._  

Minho lips turned up in what look like an attempt at smiling. “Hey,” he said, soft enough that Jisung had to strain his ears to hear him, as if anything louder would scare him off. 

His fingers tightened around his glass until his knuckles turned white. For once, Jisung couldn’t think of anything smart to say fast enough, so he decided that glaring and turning back around was a good enough response. He squinted and scanned the dance floor, hoping he’d find both someone he knew and someone who was sober.

“Okay.” Minho reached over and gently placed a hand in his arm. “I deserve that-“

“Really?” Jisung pulled his arm away faster than necessary, ignoring how much he missed feeling the other boy against him. “Because I think you deserve much worse.”

The hurt that sparked in Minho’s eyes gave him as much satisfaction as it did pain. “I know,” he croaked out, and he seemed to shrink before Jisung’s eyes. “Can we just- can we just talk?” He slid off his seat and jerked one thumb towards the restrooms. “Please?”

And maybe he should’ve said no. Used one of his witty comebacks he prepared in case he ever found himself like this, find his probably drunk hyungs and make sure he never came to this part of town ever again. But he saw the way Minho’s hands shook and how his eyes were darting from everywhere in the club except his face, and he knew walking away would mean destroying something he could never let go of in the first place.

“Fine,” was all Jisung managed to say as he grabbed Minho’s hand and pulled him to the restrooms, and even through the pounding music and flashing lights, all he could think of was how well they fit together.

Inside the restroom were plain fluorescent lights, a stark contrast to the dimness outside it. Jisung let go of Minho’s hand and turned around, trying to prepare himself, but let out a surprised gasp. 

It was his first time really seeing Minho in awhile, and though he hadn’t changed much, the almost lilac circles under his eyes were definitely a new addition. Add that to the way his shoulders sagged and how his head hung, he looked _exhausted._ Nothing like the ball of fire he fell in love with. 

Jisung looked away as Minho gave an almost embarrassed chuckle, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah. I’m a mess.” 

“Well, I’m not gonna disagree with you.”

It was one of those smartass comments Jisung didn’t really expect people to hear, so when Minho laughed, it made it all so much better and worse at the same time.

He missed that laugh. He missed that smile, those hands, those eyes, and everything else about the hurricane of a boy standing in front of him. 

“Why’d you leave?” he whispered, just as Minho’s giggles died down.

Any trace of humor was instantly wiped from his face as Minho shoved his hands in his pockets. “Ji, I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sure you are,” he snapped back, trying to stomp out any of the warmth he felt in his chest moments before. “Doesn’t answer my question.” He clenched his fists at his side.

Minho stared him down like Jisung was a wild animal; wary and ready to run but all too eager to get closer.

“You know what it was like,” he said. “You were always under so much pressure, writing your songs and training all the time with Chan and Changbin, and just when I thought I’d get to see my boyfriend, you’d get some reality show or interview placed on the schedule and you’d disappear for the next two days.” He shifted on his feet and stared down at the ground. “And Iknow that’s no where near a good reason for doing what I did. But one night you were out late and- it just all got into my head. That you were this idol who was probably gonna take over the world one day, and I’d just be the boyfriend who would sometimes dance behind you.” He finally looks up, the tears in the corners of his eyes visible. “It was just- hard.”

If he hadn’t added anything else, Jisung probably would’ve pulled Minho closer until there was no space between him. And he can’t even explain why, but for some reason, _Minho_ of all people saying he didn’t like their time apart is what set him off.

“You know what’s hard?” he said, his voice trembling with the effort it took not to blow up. “Walking into the dorm a few hours before I was supposed to, carrying an ungodly amount of takeout because Chan said we could go home early, and that hadn’t happened in months and I knew you were gonna want to celebrate and-“ Jisung’s voice broke, and he didn’t realize he had been walking closer to Minho until he had him backed against the wall. “And you were just fucking gone. No note or text, and I know you took your phone. All the stuff you brought to our room was gone too. You took everything that was yours except-“ He finally let a few tears slip past his eyelashes. “Except me. You were gone, and you left me behind.” 

And just like that, every well placed wall Jisung had spent four months building came crashing down around him. 

He wasn’t too sure when Minho wrapped his arms around him, or when the hushed apologizes and hurried kisses against his neck and cheeks became one and the same, or when they slid down to the floor as Jisung sobbed into Minho’s shoulder. 

Sometime between a second and a century later, when his sobs eased into small, tearful hiccups, he felt Minho shift and press his lips to his forehead.

“I still remember the way you taste,” Jisung murmured, and didn’t even realize he said it aloud at first. 

He flinched when Minho stiffened. He pulled his head way from his chest and looked up to find him sporting tear tracks and puffy eyes. For a moment all they did was stare at each other, and they both broke out into the kind of shaky laughter that only comes after crying. 

“I know I don’t deserve a second chance or anything,” Minho said when he could talk again. “I probably didn’t even deserve the first one. But- but if you take me back, I promise I’ll never leave like that again. Or at all. Unless you want me to, like, I’m being clingy or something and-“ 

Jisung leaned forward and placed a kiss on Minho’s lips, and dissolved into another laughing fit at his shocked expression.

Maybe he was making a million new mistakes, letting Minho back into his life. But that was for tomorrow.

Tonight, Jisung was just fine with intertwining himself with his warm boy against cold stone and even colder lights.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna yell at me i’m @prismbinnie on twitter


End file.
